1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to fasteners, and in particular fasteners for connecting two metal plates. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a locking pin having a cam that expands a lower portion of an outer shell to lock the two metal plates together.
2. Description of the Related Art
As with other mechanical, electrical and electro-mechanical devices, computers are made up of many components that need to be rigidly fastened together, in order to avoid the absurdity of a loose collection of parts lying in a pile. Components such as cases and frames are typically held together with welds, rivets and other permanent fasteners. Other components, particularly internal components, are held together with nonpermanent fasteners that permit the internal components to be removed and/or replaced.
Internal components such as processor boards, or board support structures, are typically mounted on racks inside the computer. Each rack has mounting flanges with a hole in each flange, as does a frame holding the processor board. To secure the processor board to the rack, a nonpermanent fastener is placed through the aligned holes in the mounting flange of the rack and the processor board, and then the nonpermanent fastener is tightened, thus holding the two flanges together. Examples of such nonpermanent fasteners are nuts and bolts, setscrews, and clips. A problem with nuts and bolts and setscrews is that they require tools to be fastened or removed. A problem with clips is that they are prone to loosen and/or fall out, and often are unable to provide a very tight connection.
Thus, there is a need for a nonpermanent fastener that can be used without any tools, to fasten parts, and particularly computer parts, together. The fastener should be able to provide a secure, tight and strong connection that does not loosen with vibration over time. Preferably, the fastener should provide a “locked” position when securing two components together, and an “unlocked” position to remove the fastener. To avoid potential electrical shorting problems caused by the fastener being accidentally dropped onto electrical components in the computer, the nonpermanent faster should be constructed of a material that is electrically non-conducting. The fastener should be color distinctive for both identification and location. The fastener should have a distinct marking visible to the user that indicates whether the fastener is in the locked or unlocked position. Finally, the fastener should provide a tactile and/or audible feedback indicating when the fastener is in the locked position.